


An Unlikely Alliance

by denytheworld



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denytheworld/pseuds/denytheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoker-kun had always been determinedly undecided, Hina knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Alliance

Smoker-kun had always been determinedly undecided, Hina knows. That was what made him so dangerous. The thin line separating honour and treachery he toes isn't because he is unaware of its existence. Smoker knows. He knows what his actions will cost him and the implications of each act. Smoker-kun isn't stupid. Hina knows.

But Smoker-kun still does it.

He's curious and wants to know more than anyone ought to. That's not a bad thing, truly. But he goes about getting his answers in the wrong sort of way.

Hina thinks Smoker-kun should learn from her example.

He mouths off, he runs off and gives chase to a no-name pirate. The fact that this no-name boy turns out into a Supernova and heavyweight in this world of pirates... the brass commends him for his eye. But _Hina_ knows. She's his oldest and truest friend. Smoker pushes and asks for more leeway, he dares to be insubordinate and rude - because he knows he can.

He knows he can because he knows Hina is there.

Hina _vexed._

Smoker-kun knows that too. Smoker-kun knows a lot of things but he doesn't care. And _everyone_ knows that.

But he's grateful in his own way. Every disaster diverted, he'll be there with Hina - every step of the way. A constant for her since the Academy days, and yet he remains determinedly undecided - as always.

Sometimes, she wishes he’d just hurry up and decide. What did he want, what side was he on?

This recent affair he's been having has him pressed right up against the line. Hina knows Smoker-kun hadn't truly resisted even _half_ as much as he should have. Hina knows everything, had Smoker-kun mentioned that? Does this lover know about Hina? Is he threatened?

That, Hina doesn't know.

So, Hina will wait. Hina will wait until Smoker stops being so determined and _decides_. And then, Hina will help.

Like always.


End file.
